Where did that come from
by Lady Wildfire
Summary: Rory's home alone and she hears noises so she calls...Tristan


Rory heard a slight creak and jumped. She picked up the phone and dialed an unfamiliar number. "Hello." "Hi, can I please talk to Tristan?" she asked. "Just a moment." She heard someone call Tristan's name. "Hello," said a very familiar voice. "Tristan? This is Rory Gilmore. I know we're not friends or anything, but I think someone is in my house," she said. There was a slight pause. "Are you sure it isn't your mother?" he asked. "My mom is out of town for a couple of weeks," she said. Lorelei was on her honeymoon in France with Luke. "Why didn't you call bag-boy?" he asked. "We broke up. Tristan, please, I'm scared." She heard the tears in her voice and cursed herself for being weak. "I'll be right over, go to a neighbors house or something until I get there," he said. There was a dial tone. Rory hung up and walked outside. She went to the neighbors house and knocked on the door. No one answered. Rory grabbed the key and let herself into the house. She turned on the t.v. about half an hour later she heard a car pull into her driveway. She turned off the t.v. and locked the door on her way out. She ran over. "Hello," she said breathlessly. "Hi, I expected to find you dead," he said with annoyance. She unlocked the door. Her hand trembled slightly as she fingered the knob. Tristan sighed and opened the door. He walked in and looked around. he turned on the light. "Looks like everythings fine." A guy in black ran down the stairs and hit Tristan on the head before running out and down the street. Rory closed the door and helped Tristan up. "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded. "Got an ice-pack?" he asked. Rory nodded and went into the kitchen to grab it. She put it against his head. "Are you sure your okay?" she asked. He nodded. "It's no problem. I'll be fine momentarily." Rory looked at him with worry. "Really, Mary, I'm fine." Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Are you thirsty or anything?" she asked. He shook his head. "No, what are you doing here alone anyway?" She muttered something unintelligable. "What was that? I couldn't hear you," he said. "My mom thinks I'm staying at my friend Lane's house," she replied. "So why aren't you there?" he asked. "She's in Korea for the rest of the month." Tristan muttered something about stupid teenage girls and stood up. "Come on, Mary, your coming home with me," he said. She frowned. "What?" she asked. "Well, I obviously can't leave you here alone. Go back some clothes." She did as she was told. When she got back Tristan stood up. "How long will your mom be gone? and where is she?" "In order, the rest of the month, and in France on her honey-moon." Tristan raised an eyebrow. He picked up her bag and put it in his car. "Come on, your not afriaid to be in a car with me are you?" he asked in a teasing voice. Rory squared her shoulders and climbed into the silver SUV. "Let's go," she said. Tristan did a mock salute. "Yes Ma'am," he said. Rory glared at him. He laughed and climbed into the drivers seat. He felt a wave of dizziness. "Are you okay?" Rory asked. "I think maybe you should drive," he replied. "But, I don't know where you live," she replied. Tristan looked up. "I'm not going to pass out, I'm just a little dizzy," he said testily. Rory drew back. "I was just asking," she snapped. Tristan sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't deal well with pain," he said. Rory smiled. "That wasn't so hard was it?' she asked. Tristan grinned at her and Rory felt her heart flutter. Half an hour later they pulled into a horseshoe driveway. She opened the door and helped Tristan out. "Thanks, but I can still walk." She grabbed her bag and Tristan unlocked the door. "Follow me," he said. Rory looked at her surroundings in awe. He showed her into a room that was about the size of her entire downstairs. "If you need anything my room is across the hall." He walked out, leaving Rory to look around in awe. She unpacked her clothes and got into her pajamas, they were light pink with little coffee cups scattered all over them and a white too-tight t-shirt. She grabbed the book Pride And Prejudice. She was about to fall asleep when there was a light tapping on her door. She sat up. "Come in," she called. a girl about her age with blonde hair and blue eyes came in. "Hi, you must be Rory. I'm Sharon, Tristan wanted me to see if you needed anything," she said. Rory shook her head and Sharon walked out. She switched off the lamp. The next morning she sat up and looked around groggily. 'where am I?' she thought. Thre last nights events came tumbling in and her eyes widened. She got up and dressed in a light blue t-shirt and cutoff jean shorts. She pulled on some socks and tennis shoes and walked out of the room. She went down the stairs and tried to find her way to the kitchen. She had just walked into the library and was about to leave when someone asked," lost Mary?" Rory screamed and clutched her chest. "Don't do that," she said. Tristan laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Rory walked further in and looked around. "There are so many books." "Would you like one?" "I couldn't choose, there are so many," she said. "Let me pick one for you." He looked around for a brief moment and grabbed a book. He handed it to her and she smiled. "Jane Austen, my favorite," she exclaimed. He smiled. "I know. You told Mr. Medina that and he told me," Tristan said. He smiled. Rory grinned. "Thank you," *You HOTTIE! Woah, where did that come from?* she thought. C.2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay flicked her ponytail over her her shoulder and started at a jog down the street. 


End file.
